


Office Antics

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Office, daniel is a big cuddly pup, i'm seriously bullshitting on this one, idk how office works actually, im sorry guys, seongwu is a perfectionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Seongwoo wants to finish his work on time but then again, Daniel exists.





	Office Antics

**Author's Note:**

> a very bad attempt of a fic, ladies and gentlemen
> 
> unedited and unbeta-ed, you have been warned.

Typing here, printing there, constant trouble everywhere. Yes, it rhymes, just like how Seongwoo is losing his coherency, which inarguably rhymes with the word ‘sanity’— or lack thereof.

Fridays are supposed to be Seongwoo’s thing: it’s that day of the week where you expect to be completely wasted at the end of the day in college. But there’s just one _tiny_ problem, Seongwoo is already a working adult. And Fridays in the company, as long as Seongwoo could remember, meant tons of written reports, _feasibs_ and a box full of financial audits to be passed before the weekdays end.

So much for wanting to get wasted, huh? He lets out a frustrated sigh.

Hands writhing in the dull pain caused by the endless typing of whatever data has been given, Seongwoo slowly rotates his wrist, hoping to relieve and stretch any ligaments stuck in his carpal tunnel. He can do this, he’s invincible, and he’s not the best employee in the said financing firm for nothing.

He breathes deeply. _Relax, Seongwoo, relax_ , he chants to himself, and begins to type again into oblivion, in hopes that somehow, he’d be able to reach the deadline which is actually ending in 5 hours.

“Boss wants the feasibility reports done by 5 p.m. sharp,” Jaehwan, one of Seongwoo’s co-workers, chimes as he gulps an entire shot of espresso in front of the older. Oh boy, it’s going to be a long night whenever Jaehwan does that damn shot.

“I’m doing it now actually,” he replies, a hint of protest hidden behind the neutral tone, he takes several gulps of the tepid Americano he ordered around god knows when and continues to type once again.

“How much time do we have left?” Seongwoo asks again, fingers in full typing speed, surreptitiously stealing glances at the work clock but miserably fails to read the time. _Damned work clocks, why do they always have to be analog. It won’t hurt the company if they tried to buy a digital one_ , the older rants in his mind.

 

Jaehwan, nursing his second shot of espresso, ever so bemused at the sight of Seongwoo meticulously typing through 20 pages of barely-readable written reports, each clack of the keyboard accurately aimed at every letter as if he was some pianist in a _damn_ recital.

He now knows why Seongwoo is the best employee (and not him), the guy’s literally a crazy perfectionist workaholic.

“Uhm, it’s already 2:48...” Jaehwan pauses—thinks in a cutesy manner, index finger pointed under his chin, wringing out any of his (non-existent) _aegyo_ left just to spite the older who is busy making both ends meet. “Around 2 hours, perhaps?” he muses.

“Ah _fucking hell_ ,” the clacking sounds become faster and faster as Seongwoo absorbs the new information given to him. “And cut off the _fucking aegyo_ , will ‘ya?” He warns sternly.

Another day of spiting Ong Seongwoo? Mission accomplished.

Jaehwan is absolutely happy.

The typing stretches on for hours and Seongwoo dangerously loses track of the time, he’s busy reading the analysts’ squiggly handwriting and mentally curses as to why these people can’t have a decent handwriting like he does. Seongwoo thinks ugly handwriting should be banned, but he’s just honestly _bullshitting_ inside his mind right now. He blames the stress for this one.

Beneath the cacophony of Daehwi’s constant chattering and the dissonance caused by Jaehwan’s laugh whenever the guy would be thrown into a laughing fit by one of Minhyun’s dry jokes, a loud ping erupts from Seongwoo’s phone.

Seongwoo takes a peek only to see that the message is from Daniel, his boyfriend for years, too long for him to remember because he’s too preoccupied drowning himself in work right now. His co-workers believe it’s cute to eavesdrop in his currently-forgotten love life but Seongwoo thinks otherwise.

“Lover boy again?” Jihoon, one of the interns in the HR department, inquires in a slightly condescending tone that seemed to tease the older.

Not to mention, Jihoon’s mouth forms into a huge shit-eating grin as he rests his elbows on Seongwoo’s divider, looking like a puppy waiting for his treat. Sometimes the older wonders if who are the real employees and interns in this company because the disrespect he is receiving are beyond tolerated levels. He lets out a groan, Jihoon might kick his ass again if he pursues the sass. _And wow, that actually rhymed_ , he muses.

“None of your business, Park,” he shoos the intern away, and quietly types the remaining 3 pages of the written reports.

Seongwoo can already smell freedom wafting beyond the glass doors, but then again, he is yet to read Daniel’s text. He stops typing halfway the 18th page and presses the home button to reveal Daniel’s text message.

‘Meet me at Starbucks in an hour, something urgent came up. 5 p.m. sharp’ the message says and has Seongwoo cursing again for the nth time. He’s already fed up with the insane work demands, and now _this_.

Seongwoo doesn’t reply.

It’s not that he’s irritated with his boyfriend but Daniel has this annoying (still kind of, cute) habit of calling him in the middle of work just because he misses Seongwoo. People might coo and think that it’s the cutest thing in the world but little do they know that it messes up the older’s workload schedules.

And Seongwoo does not _ever_ mess things up.

As the older claims, he isn’t a crazy perfectionist workaholic like his co-workers dubiously call him. It’s just that he likes order, and likes everything done without any mistake or close to zero errors; thus explains the secret to being the firm’s best employee, already relishing his 3-year winning streak.

But then again, Kang Daniel, his current predicament, wants _absolute_ attention.

 

 

If Seongwoo were to be honest, the younger was an oaf of a boyfriend, he’s spontaneous and loud, corporate attire looking _not so corporate either_ ; the studs near Daniel’s collar seem to be unbuttoned all of the time no matter how the older would coax him, and the undershirt always tucked out, which sort of annoyed the older.

Kang Daniel is the complete opposite of Seongwoo was.

However, the same Kang Daniel, is the only man that made Seongwoo’s heart feel erratic, almost close to bursting, akin to a hormonal teen having a big fat crush in his blooming days.

Seongwoo is a stern guy, he really is. Except for the fact that his stern façade doesn’t seem to work on Daniel and that he is beyond whipped for the younger man. (Not that he ever wants to confirm that he is indeed whipped for the man.) He really should work on the whole _resisting-Daniel_ thing, really. He severely lacks control in that department.

Alas, the clock strikes 5 p.m. much to Seongwoo’s chagrin, still typing the last paragraph of the 18th page. How the hell can he finish this and meet his boyfriend in a minute when he’s barely finished encoding the whole report. Seongwoo’s brain is in full panic mode.

“Daehwi! Daehwi!” He calls out to the intern who’s busying himself by chatting with some other interns (mainly, the doe-eyed Jinyoung from HR) across Seongwoo’s cubicle.

“Seongwoo-hyung?” Daehwi walks near to Seongwoo’s cubicle, maintaining a close but _safe distance_ (as the older would refer) to the senior as not to ruin his concentration.

“Uhm, a little favour please, can you lend me a hand and encode this one for me? Something urgent came up,” the man pleads to the lad in front of him, his right index finger constantly tapping against the glassy surface of the table. He always does this when he’s in a rush, and everybody knows that an Ong Seongwoo _never_ rushes his work.

Unfortunately, life has its worst moments, and the same Ong Seongwoo, rushes his work with help of an intern covering for him.

“Oh why of course, hyung!” Daehwi says with vigour, almost too energetic for his liking but not that it matters now, his predicament is probably waiting in the café downstairs.

And so, Seongwoo gets out of his office chair, grabs his black trench coat, and immediately sprints toward the nearest elevator. He’s going to make Daniel pay for this _dearly_.

The Starbucks joint is situated conveniently at the ground floor of the tower where Seongwoo was working, it was a common meeting place for office couples like him and Daniel where they could meet easily if they happened to work in the same place but Seongwoo is bewildered at the sight of the café, virtually empty, and not even a single soul in sight— except for Kang Daniel.

Aside from wanting his absolutely attention, Seongwoo’s boyfriend _may_ have closed off the whole place for them.

The older man trudges inside the establishment and sees Daniel cooped up in one corner, limbs splayed across the petite ottoman in contrast to his large stature and imposing wingspan.

Seongwoo thinks Daniel looks cute and somewhat hot at the same time; the way his long limbs rest messily across the sides of the sofa and how that one particular stud near the leaf of his collar seems to magically unbutton itself once again, revealing his beautiful collarbones. Daniel is _very_ distracting, Seongwoo gulps. But he’s a professional, he can maintain his inner peace somehow.

Besides, he’s supposed to be mad.

“For the love of god, Kang Daniel, what is it this time?” The older feigns annoyance, hoping to intimidate the younger with his stern façade.

“I just missed you, that’s all,” the younger slides a cup of iced caramel macchiato, less cream and sugar to accentuate the bitterness and bite of the coffee, just like how Seongwoo wants his caffeine fix to be made.

“Ugh, not again, Niel. We _literally_ see each other every single day!” Seongwoo groans as he sips his caramel macchiato.

“But, I miss you!” Daniel whines, almost sounding like a child.

“You know how those boring company meetings drain the life out of me,” he adds, face burying in Seongwoo’s neck.

The familiar scent of lavender and lemon engorges Daniel’s senses, making his heart beat a tad bit faster yet his mind still calm and collected, the older’s aroma reminded him of home and he just can’t get enough of it.

Words can’t describe how much he misses Seongwoo constantly - every minute where the former would be at work, holed up in his desk for some reason he doesn’t know, Daniel would feel like a kicked puppy.

Seongwoo is Daniel’s home, and forever will be his.

On the other hand, it has been the 5th time Daniel called Seongwoo this week for the same reason. He’s not particularly annoyed with him calling though, but work has been tough today, and he’s not going to half-ass his outputs just because his boyfriend wanted to cuddle.

(But here he is, pretending to be annoyed in front of his cute pup of a boyfriend, ~~ready to cuddle the younger~~. He’s really _Boo boo the fool_ when it comes to Daniel.)

“But you can’t call me out like this always, Niel. I have work to do,” Seongwoo’s voice is now a decibel lower, still tending to the clingy boyfriend acting like a child by his side.

“Then as your _boss_ , I order you to spend time with me,” Daniel says with a biggest smile and the older just can’t help but coo at how cute his boyfriend is.

Yes, he may have forgotten to tell one small detail, Kang Daniel wasn’t just his clingy boyfriend, he was his _boss_. Everyone at work knows that, and probably why Jihoon and anyone in the entire office in that matter, are completely attuned to their relationship.

“Do I get an overtime pay for this?” Seongwoo chuckles as the two of them are wrapped in a hug.

“Maybe?” Daniel sniffs the older’s neck causing the latter to shy away from the ticklish feeling.

“In the form of a kiss perhaps?” the older suggests, leaning forward as they share something _more_ than a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im back once again with another bland fic. i've had trouble finishing things lately because life has been much of a bother :<
> 
> but i wanted to write something uwu
> 
> say hi on twitter.com/ongthusiast  
> or ask me on curiouscat.me/seongwoolite


End file.
